<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Facets of a Scene by Witchy1ness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453207">Five Facets of a Scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy1ness/pseuds/Witchy1ness'>Witchy1ness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, because we deserved more than 10 seconds of Poe and Rey introducing themselves, multiple POVs, slight Star Wars-specific cursing, writing droids is hard omg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy1ness/pseuds/Witchy1ness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight expansion on what happens after Poe and Rey introduce themselves at the end of The Last Jedi. Slight 'Groundhog Day' experience: the same scene from different viewpoints.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BB-8 &amp; Poe Dameron, Finn &amp; Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa &amp; Rey, Poe Dameron &amp; Finn, Poe Dameron &amp; Leia Organa, Pre-Poe Dameron/Rey, could be seen as Finn/Poe, or Finn/Rey, or Finn/Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Facets of a Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Star Wars and all recognizable characters, settings, and dialogue belong to Lucasfilm and Disney and all the fantastic people who've helped create it along the way, I'm just borrowing them :)</p><p>Reviews and constructive criticisms welcome; flames will be ignored.</p><p>*I do realize the novelization has Rey and Poe meeting in The Force Awakens, but for this fic I'm going movie-verse only!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>It only takes ten seconds – and one shy, timid smile – for Poe Dameron to realize he’s in trouble.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“I’m Poe.”</p><p>“Rey.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>The shy smile she gives him as they shake hands is like a punch to the gut, and Poe’s immediate thought is <em>I’m in trouble.</em></p><p>His second is that she is <em>way</em> too damn young to be this paragon of bad-assery that Finn and BB-8 have made her out to be.</p><p>(Though she did just, y’know, hold up half a mountain using<em> only</em> <em>her fucking mind</em>, so maybe they’re not exaggerating as much as he thinks they are.)</p><p>His third is that she’s rather….skittish. She looks a little ill at ease and her gaze is constantly on alert, flicking all over the place, and for some reason she hasn’t let go of his hand yet.</p><p>BB-8 bumps into their legs, beeping worriedly, and the uneasiness on her face is replaced with a look of confusion Poe can feel mirrored on his own face as she drops his hand.</p><p>“Of course it’s okay to fly, buddy! Autopilot wouldn’t be working otherwise, would it?”</p><p>More beeps and whistles, and Poe turns to find that Chewbacca – who’d flown with <em>Han Solo </em>(on the <em>Millennium Falcon</em>, that he’s on <em>oh my god</em>) – is currently hugging General Organa-Solo. Which means there clearly isn’t an issue with the autopilot, but apparently his new acquaintance doesn’t agree.</p><p>Muttering something that sounds like a curse Rey darts away, presumably to the cockpit and <em>of course</em> Poe’s gonna follow her, it’s the <em>Millennium. Falcon</em>.</p><p>(Though he’s not sure why she’s so concerned. Clearly the old girl’s working just fine, given that they are neither dead nor dying horribly in the vacuum of space.)</p><p>“You know how to fly this thing?”</p><p>He tries not to sound skeptical or condescending, but given the sharp look Rey tosses him (and <em>where </em>did BB-8 learn to talk like that?!) as she slides into the pilot’s seat he isn’t entirely successful.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>
  <em>Good going, Dameron.</em>
</p><p>Poe figures the wisest course of action going forward is to just stay silent. And slide into the co-pilot’s chair, because <em>Millennium Falcon</em>.</p><p>(He knows his squadron would never let him hear the end of it if they could see him now, aside from the fact that they’d all be losing their minds right next to him.)</p><p>As a fellow pilot, Poe can understand wanting to make sure everything is running smoothly even when everything <em>appears</em> to be running smoothly; and Rey seems to know what she’s doing, flipping switches and inputting codes with an ease that speaks of long practice.</p><p>Poe straightens in his seat as the thought occurs, because that can’t be right – Finn had said (repeatedly, as if he couldn’t believe his good fortune – and neither could Poe, once he’d heard the story) that Rey flying the <em>Falcon</em> had been her first ever flight. And not only that, but she flew it <em>and </em>took out several TIE fighters, despite having lived her entire life as a scavenger on Jakku; not exactly a lifestyle conducive to pilot training.</p><p>“How do you know how to fly the <em>Falcon</em>?”</p><p>Poe figures it’s safe enough now to ask, as they’re still safely in hyperdrive and Rey’s gone from checking the ship to fiddling with the ship.</p><p>BB-8, happily tooling around in the little space there is, immediately stops and begins chirping at him excitedly, telling him all about their first flight.</p><p>Rey’s eyes (such a pretty shade of brown – <em>stop it Poe)</em> get wide as panic flashes across her face, and she practically leaps out of her seat.</p><p>“Practice!” she practically shouts, before blushing and ducking out of the cockpit.</p><p>“Just practice,” she repeats in a more normal tone as Poe stands and follows her out, and he can feel an eyebrow rise skeptically as they begin to walk back to everyone.</p><p>“Practice,” he repeats, grinning wildly (probably idiotically) but content to let the story lie.</p><p>
  <em>For now.</em>
</p><p> “– and you practiced how, exactly?”</p><p>Rey hesitates, and he’s about to tell her to forget it, he didn’t mean to make her uncomfortable, when she says, “I’ve spent some time poking around all the ships parked at the outpost. Mostly at night. It was a way to learn some things. I was careful, and nobody much cared anyway, since I never took anything or tried anything.”</p><p>She brightens, and Poe tries to ignore that punch-to-the-stomach feeling he gets again.</p><p>“Made it a lot easier when we filched this one. Though it wasn’t my first choice.”</p><p>“What happened to your first choice?”</p><p>She makes a face, “It got blown up.”</p><p>Poe laughs.</p><p>“I’d also jury-rigged a computer from parts I’d scavenged, and I once found a stash of data chips on a Zephra-series hauler that included a flight simulator –“</p><p>Poe is uncomfortably aware that he is taking a rather unhealthy interest (they’d only met like five minutes ago! And she’s so young!) in the way Rey’s face lights up again as she talks about her experiences with the flight simulator.</p><p>The conversation lasts until they get back to everyone and Rey goes quiet as BB-8 rolls away to talk to (annoy?) the old R2-D2 unit. Before he can ask her what’s wrong another pilot hails him.</p><p>“We’ll talk more later, hey?” he promises her, and then has to bite back a groan at the nod and shy smile she gives him before turning away.</p><p><em>So</em> in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>It only takes Rey one look to realize there's more to like about Poe Dameron than his droid and the fact that he saved Finn.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“I’m Poe.”</p><p>“Rey.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Two little words should <em>not</em> make her cheeks warm and her stomach feel like something’s fluttering in it, but they do and Rey hopes Poe – Poe Dameron, leader of Black Squadron and the best X-Wing pilot in the Resistance, according to BB-8’s boasts – doesn’t notice.</p><p>(BB-8 had not mentioned what his pilot <em>looked</em> like, and now that she’s seen him Rey thinks it’s a rather upsetting oversight.)</p><p>His hand is warm in hers, and her cheeks flush even more when she realizes she’s been holding onto it longer than is strictly necessary.</p><p>Fortunately, BB-8 saves the moment by rolling into their legs and beeping worriedly.</p><p>Relieved, Rey drops Poe’s hand to crouch down in front of the droid.</p><p>“Of course it’s okay to fly, buddy! Autopilot wouldn’t be working otherwise, would it?”</p><p>More beeps and whistles, and Rey turns her head to find that Chewbacca is currently hugging General Organa and therefore, and not in the cockpit overseeing things.</p><p>(And she knows Chewie wouldn’t leave the cockpit if things <em>weren’t</em> okay, but –)</p><p>Cursing, she rises to her feet and takes off for the front of the ship in one smooth move, because even though they’re in hyperdrive and it’s clearly perfectly safe to be on autopilot, they’d just out-flown First Order TIE fighters and with the hits they’ve taken she’s not entirely <em>sure</em> it’s safe to be on autopilot.</p><p>She’s not even aware that Poe’s followed her until she’s in her seat and he asks her “You know how to fly this thing?”</p><p>Rey can’t help the brief glare she flicks at him before turning her attention back to the Falcon.</p><p>“Yes,” she says tersely, eyes scanning the lights and switches in front of her.</p><p>The old girl’s got more red lights than green, but things seem to be functioning fine.</p><p>Or at least as fine as they ever have. Environmental is flickering rather concernedly, and she hopes the air recyclers hold out until wherever it is they’re going.</p><p>Rey tenses as the pilot – <em>Poe, his name is Poe. Poe Dameron, just like BB-8 told you</em> – drops unconcernedly into the copilot’s seat beside her.</p><p>He’s…not what she was expecting, which is odd because she’s not sure <em>what</em> she was expecting. She’d spent so much time making up stories about Dosmit Raeh, and pretending to be a fighter pilot, but none of it really seems to match up to the man sitting beside her with a wide, delighted grin on his face.</p><p>For one thing he’s not female, which is a ridiculous thing to hold against him, especially given that she <em>much</em> prefers how he does look.</p><p>(<em>Not the time, Rey</em>.)</p><p>For another, he’s not wearing an Alliance flight suit – or anything remotely like it. He’s wearing a jacket similar to Finn’s – which <em>duh,</em> makes sense, given that Finn’s jacket was originally Poe’s.</p><p>For another, he just seems so…<em>normal.</em> He’s just…male, like Finn (although she feels differently about <em>him</em> being male than she does Finn being male, but she not sure what it means yet); a human, like Finn and her; and it’s just, well…</p><p><em>It’s a little bit of a let-down</em>.</p><p>“How do you know how to fly?”</p><p>Rey shrugs reflexively, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>BB-8, happily tooling around in the little space there is, immediately stops and begins chirping at his pilot excitedly, telling him all about their first flight and <em>druk, he can’t seriously be –</em></p><p>Rey panics – Poe’s the first real pilot she’s ever had a chance to speak with who (so far, anyway) hasn’t been 1) condescending, 2) dismissive, or 3) a sleemo – and she does <em>not </em>want to have it all ruined by having him hear all about her first flight. </p><p>“Practice!” she practically shouts, feeling her face flush and hiding it by ducking out of the cockpit.</p><p>(She should go speak with General – with Leia. And avoid BB-8 because seriously, she thought they were better friends than to have it sell her out like <em>that.</em>)</p><p>“Just practice,” she manages to repeat in a more normal tone, sensing Poe standing and following her out.</p><p>“Practice,” he repeats, grinning wildly (and Rey shouldn’t like that grin as much as she finds she does, considering it’s at <em>her</em> expense).</p><p> “– and you practiced how, exactly?”</p><p>Rey’s not good at conversations that happen simply for the sake of talking, but then again, no one’s ever wanted to talk to her about flying before.</p><p>“I’ve spent some time poking around all the ships parked at the outpost. Mostly at night. It was a way to learn some things. I was careful, and nobody much cared anyway, since I never took anything or tried anything.”</p><p>She smiles in fond remembrance, laughing a little as they walk side-by-side.</p><p>“Made it a lot easier when we filched this one. Though it wasn’t my first choice.”</p><p>“What happened to your first choice?”</p><p>She can’t help making a face, “It got blown up.”</p><p>Poe laughs, and Rey likes the sound so much she wants to hear it again and nerves herself to keep going.</p><p>“I’d also jury-rigged a computer from parts I’d scavenged, and I once found a stash of data chips on a Zephra-series hauler that included a flight simulator –“</p><p>Watching Poe from the corner of her eye as she talks causes a warm glow in the pit of Rey’s stomach, but it’s tempered by the weight of a lifetime of not trusting people. </p><p>She’s only known Poe Dameron for all of ten minutes – if that – which barely makes him an acquaintance, and therefore <em>not</em> someone who should make her feel…<em>safe.</em></p><p>She doesn’t need the trouble of thinking otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>It only takes Finn a moment to realize he's not in the right head space to figure out what his feelings are. </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>Finn is only peripherally aware of Poe and Rey meeting each other; most of his attention is focused on finding a blanket for Rose there has <em>got</em> to be one on this creaking junk pile –</p><p>He finds one and tenderly covers up the mechanic, one worry slightly alleviated.</p><p>He’s such a tangled ball of emotions all he feels is exhausted – emotionally and physically. So much has happened in such a short amount of time, and he hasn’t had much of a chance to just sit and process it all.</p><p>He <em>does</em> notice when Rey heads off somewhere (probably the cockpit), and that both BB-8 (understandable) and Poe (irritating) follow her.</p><p>
  <em>Irritating?</em>
</p><p>It’s such an odd reaction to seeing his best (first) friend finally meeting his (second) best friend (can he call her that?), meeting his third friend (he’s not really sure what to classify BB-8 as) that he actually sits back on Rose’s bunk and considers it.</p><p>He hasn’t known Poe that long, but the bond he has with the other man is one he cherishes very, very much; he’s known Rey only slightly less longer, but he feels the same way about her (does he? Or does he feel differently towards her? Or Poe?)</p><p>And then there’s Rose.</p><p>He looks down at the unconscious woman with a reluctant smile tugging at his lips. They hadn’t exactly had the rosiest – <em>Ha! He’ll have to remember to tell her that one when she wakes up </em>– of first meetings, but in the grand scheme of things, it’s been pretty par for the course on how Finn meets new people.</p><p><em>That’s probably not a good thing</em>.</p><p>Druk, Finn is so <em>tired</em>. He has half a mind to get up and see what his friends are doing, but the other half is already asleep – a rather convincing argument.</p><p>“Finn?”</p><p>Jolting awake, his disorientation vanishes as he recognizes the being who’d called out to him. Rubbing his face he stands up, absently noting that Rey, Poe, and BB-8 have all somehow slipped back without him noticing.</p><p>“What’s up, Nien?”</p><p>Standing, he sends up a fervent wish that the other pilot just wants to chat, casting a quick assessing glance at Rose as he moves away.</p><p>
  <em>I – we – can’t handle any more trouble right now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>It takes Leia no time at all to be catapulted back into another time and place at the scene unfolding in front of her.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“I’m Poe.”</p><p>“Rey.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chewie wails as Han gives her one last (not the last, it <strong>won’t</strong> be the last I won’t let it!) kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She still thinks he’s a stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf-herder, but – </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- He’s <strong>her</strong> half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf-herder.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Leia shakes her head gently, breaking free from the memory brought to mind listening to Poe and Rey finally meeting each other. </p><p><em>You’re getting sentimental in your old age, Leia, </em>she chuckles, patting Chewie’s arm consolingly at the Wookie’s inquisitive warble.</p><p>
  <em>And delusional. They’ve just met, for Force-sake!</em>
</p><p>Though really, it’s a little difficult to look at them and <em>not</em> see her and her husband’s younger selves. Poe is practically Han all over again, right down to the level of scruffiness.</p><p>Rey – Rey isn’t much like Leia, clearly more like Luke, and yet…</p><p>
  <em>Luke.</em>
</p><p>Pain lances through her at the thought of her twin, but Leia takes a deep breath and releases it to the Force. She doesn’t have time now to mourn her brother’s sacrifice (the latest in a long line of sacrifices and she’s <em>sick and tired and done with it all</em>; but the galaxy isn’t, and as long as there’s hope General Organa will keep fighting).</p><p>
  <em>And there is hope, isn’t there, Luke?</em>
</p><p>She muses as her eyes follow Rey – an apt name, perhaps? – and Poe as they take off in the direction of the cockpit (it’s been years – <em>so many years</em> – but she’ll be able to picture the layout of the Falcon until the day she dies), BB-8 rolling in their wake, and she feels a spike of humour at the sense of how inordinately pleased with itself it is.</p><p>
  <em>Troublesome little scamp.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>It takes less than a moment for BB-8 to decide on a course of action.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>[Friend Rey!]</p><p>BB-8 chirps happily as its optics register the young woman joining the remainder of the Resistance on the <em>Millennium Falcon</em>.</p><p>It eagerly rolls over to its friend, sensors picking up the peculiar facial movement organics did that BB-8’s pattern matching registered as a ‘smile’.</p><p>[Look! BB-8’s antenna is still okay!]</p><p>It slides its head forward to proudly show off, letting Rey check it for herself.</p><p>“It looks good.”</p><p>[Friend Rey did a good job. Master Poe said so too!]</p><p>BB-8 swivels its head as it registers its pilot’s footsteps, Rey rising to her feet.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“I’m Poe.”</p><p>“Rey.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Droids aren’t supposed to be able to get <em>interested</em> in things, but BB-8 is definitely interested in the changes it notes in the physiologies of both the Humans standing next to it.</p><p>The changes themselves aren’t unknown – they’ve been seen in Master Poe before – but the recognition of Friend Rey sending reciprocating signals sends a little thrill zipping around BB-8’s circuits.</p><p>Master Poe always seems happier when he’s around other beings who reciprocate those particular biological signals, and it immediately triggers a hidden function call – well, not <em>hidden</em>, exactly, but Snap had suggested to BB-8 that Master Poe didn’t need to know about it – that provides the BB unit with directions about how to prolong those reciprocating signals.</p><p>Rolling into his people’s legs, BB-8 does its best to project urgency. [Millennium Falcon okay to fly?]</p><p>Friend Rey lets go of Master Poe’s hand, dropping in front of BB-8 (pattern matching: frown/concern/worry/confusion), which matches Master Poe’s voice.</p><p>“Of course it’s okay to fly, buddy! Autopilot wouldn’t be working otherwise, would it?”</p><p>(And yes, BB-8 is very well aware of the existence of autopilot – how could it not? That was beside the point, according to its function, even if it couldn’t compute understanding.)</p><p>[Millennium Falcon okay to fly? Damage reports indicate –]</p><p>The unit is cut off when Rey curses [<em>unknown term: stored for later assessment</em>], and takes off in the direction of the cockpit, Master Poe following as BB-8 excitedly brings up the rear.</p><p>Both Friend Rey and Master Poe love to fly, and now they will be able to fly the <em>Millennium Falcon</em> together, which will strengthen the reciprocating signals, and then both will be happy – which means BB-8 will be happy.</p><p>Of course, Master Poe almost <em>ruins</em> it by questioning Friend Rey’s flying skills, and BB-8 has to restrain itself from rolling over its pilot’s toes. Contenting itself by using a few of the new words it has picked up, BB-8 drops its head to the side as it fixes its pilot with a baleful look.</p><p>Master Poe pretends he doesn’t hear his unit, but he sits quietly in the co-pilot seat and BB-8 carefully monitors both Humans.</p><p>Droids don’t get discouraged either, but Friend Rey isn’t sending the reciprocating signals anymore and BB-8 rolls around as it accesses its hidden function and runs through it again for a new option.</p><p>Luckily, Master Poe provides one.</p><p>“How do you know how to fly the <em>Falcon</em>?”</p><p>BB-8 has told him about Rey’s first flight before, but Friend Rey doesn’t know that. </p><p>The droid calls up the log it had downloaded from the <em>Millennium Falcon</em> and begins to tell Master Poe again all that had happened, but is quickly cut off by Friend Rey jumping up and shouting “Practice!” as she quickly leaves the cockpit.</p><p>[Pattern matching: elevated heart rate/elevated blood flow to face/muscles tensing/agitation Anger OR Embarrassment OR-OR-ERROR INSUFFICIENT DATA]</p><p>“Just practice,” she repeats, and BB-8 disregards pattern matching to follow Master Poe.</p><p>“Practice,” he repeats, grinning wildly [Pattern matching…]</p><p> “– and you practiced how, exactly?”</p><p>[Pattern matching: interest]</p><p>“I’ve spent some time poking around all the ships parked at the outpost. Mostly at night. It was a way to learn some things. I was careful, and nobody much cared anyway, since I never took anything or tried anything.”</p><p>Friend Rey smiles, laughing a little as she walks side-by-side with Master Poe.</p><p>[Pattern matching: interest?]</p><p>“Made it a lot easier when we filched this one. Though it wasn’t my first choice.”</p><p>“What happened to your first choice?”</p><p>BB-8 takes a quick scan of the expression Friend Rey makes (it’s never seen her make that one before) as she says</p><p>“It got blown up.”</p><p>Poe laughs.</p><p>(The sound makes BB-8 want to roll in circles in happiness, but there isn’t enough room in the walkway.)</p><p>“I’d also jury-rigged a computer from parts I’d scavenged, and I once found a stash of data chips on a Zephra-series hauler that included a flight simulator –“</p><p>BB-8 trills happily (to itself – if Master Poe heard he’d ask why, and given that BB-8 couldn’t <em>not</em> answer its pilot Master Poe would find out about the hidden function call that was supposed to <em>stay hidden</em>) as it follows the two pilots back to the rest (the remainder) of the Resistance.</p><p>They might be reeling from this latest blow, but the Resistance is far from done with causing trouble for the First Order.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>